Fireworks
by la Ferrantino de Firenze
Summary: After she breaks up with Davis, Tai tries to set up his sister with an old friend, fluffy lemon by the way


Fireworks

Author's Note: This is not a follow up to my fanfiction "A Date In The Digiworld" and before you yell, yes I KNOW that there is no Fourth of July in Japan. Enjoy and comment, now go and light some fireworks to show that you love America.

It was early morning on the Forth of July but the air was already thick with the smoky smell of gunpowder, but Kari Kamiya wasn't one to complain, she personally loved the smell of fireworks, but what she wasn't so fond of was her brother's complaints.

"Kari, you're my sister and I love you" an irate Tai grumbled "and that's why I won't let you keep running around with that Davis kid"

Kari sighed, she had heard all of these arguments before, how she was too young and how teen guys only thought about sex, but she was sixteen and could make her own choices, and as for Davis well… It was true that Davis thought more with the brain between his legs than the one between his ears.

Kari couldn't count the number of times Davis had tried to grope her during their dates, she was sure that her latest refusal was the reason Davis had called off their Fourth of July date for "health reasons".

For several weeks now she was thinking she should break up with Davis, not that she'd ever tell Tai that, his mere existence drove Tai up the wall with rage and it was just too entertaining to see Tai worry what Davis was doing to his precious little sister.

In the meantime Tai had finished his tirade for the day, and left Kari alone to answering the door; out of the corner of her eye she saw that it was Matt and Tk. Kari smiled glad that her day would be spent with more pleasant company than her over-protective brother, but before she had time to greet them she felt a vibrating in her shorts pocket. Glancing at the caller I.D. she swore, it was Davis.

"Hey babe what's up?" she heard him start out, but she was too mad at him to do nothing more than interrupt "Listen Davis, if you think you can just call off our date and then act like nothing has happened your sadly mistaken"

She hardly listened to his excesses, she knew they were empty words; Davis was just trying to beg for forgiveness so he could have another chance to get into her pants, wall that would be damned.

"Shut up and listen to me Davis, I've known for weeks that you don't really want anything more than sex from me" she growled "something I know you've been getting from Yolee, were over Davis, goodbye" she angrily shut her phone, and for good measure blocked Davis's number.

She had expected tears, but they didn't come, and she knew, with a grim certainly that they wouldn't, well that suited her fine and she would be damned if she would let Davis ruin her holiday. As she re-entered the living room she noticed a knowing grin on Tai's face, she blushed as she remembered that she had shouted her entire break up with Davis, but it seemed that Tai and Matt didn't disapprove, but Tk had a worried look on his face, which in turn made Kari worried.

Tai decided that now was to make his move "so Matt, Kari has been asking about your band recently, why don't you fill her in?" he said sending Matt a wink. His friend returned the gesture and quickly pulled a confused Kari Kamiya aside.

In the meantime Tai had pulled Tk into the kitchen, and before the astonished Tk could open his mouth Tai had already shot off into his planned questions "Tk am I right that you've liked my little sister pretty much ever since you've met her?"

Tk blushed brightly red and fumbled over his words "w-w-well y-yeah, but what are you..." but Tai trampled his words "and you would never do anything to hurt her?"

"Y-yes of course Tai, but why are you asking?"

Tai didn't answer at first, instead sizing up Tk before finally nodding his head and pushing something into Tk's hands, "Tk, those are tickets for the fireworks show that Kari and Davis were going to go to, and I want you to take her"

Tk looked shocked at first, but then confused "why?" he finally asked "You're right, I like your sister a lot, but she broke up with Davis today!"

Tai only grinned "listen Tk I know my sister" Tai said comfortingly "and if she broke up with Davis today, she's wanted to do it for weeks"

"You really think so Tai?" Tk asked, "I know so" Tai laughed "now come on, you have a girl to ask out"

And on that note the two returned to free Kari from Matt's practiced ramblings, the look of relief was almost enough to make Tk think that Tai's (and obviously Matt's) hair-brained scheme might work. At this point Tai and Matt excused themselves with some mumbled words about having to go meet Mimi and Izzy, but swore he heard laughing as the door closed, in the meantime Kari was glad to be free, it seemed that that all males had gone completely insane.

Kari noticed Tk for the first time "Oh Tk, I thought that you had gone with those two maniacs" she giggled "so anyway what's wrong with you? you look like your going to burst"

In fact Tk was searching for the right words, but nothing came, so he tried the direct approach, pulling the tickets out and showing them to Kari.

At first Tk was afraid that this had been the wrong move, but he let out a sigh of relief as her face broke out into a wide grin "of course I will!" she squealed, quickly grabbing his hand and practically dragging him from the house.

Tk was shocked on how happy Kari seemed to be, maybe Tai was right and she had long been over Davis, and in truth she was. It was several hours before the show, but Kari wanted to hang out first and have a nice dinner, but they were seen as they walked hand-in-hand into a quaint Italian bistro.

"Well Tai, I want to congratulate you on a job well done" grinned Matt as he shook the hand of his fellow conspirator "your plan seems to have worked splendidly"

At that point the two friends stopped following their siblings and hurried to meet Mimi and Izzy, a move they would forever regret, for Mimi and Izzy had found a creative way to pass the time.

Tk barely ate his meal, still shocked that Kari was willing to go out with him the day she left Davis, but he decided to wisely not press the subject. But still he wasn't prepared for the seemingly random questions that Kari was throwing at him, everything from the weather to his first kiss (she was shocked that he hadn't had one)

"But your such a nice guy Tk" a confused Kari asked "how could a girl not have snatched you up yet?" in fact many a teen had a broken heart for trying to woo Tk, but his heart was given to one girl alone.

"I don't know" Tk lied "I guess that I just haven't found the right girl yet" a queer look came into Kari's eyes "what do you mean Tk? Are you saying that I'm not the right girl?"

Tk turned bright red "oh no nothing like that Kari! It's just that, that…" his words died in his mouth. Kari's face had inched closer and closer to his own, and Tk knew the intent in her eyes. The kiss was about to happen when Tk suddenly stopped her

"Please not now Kari" Tk said in a low voice "at least not until tonight"

Kari nodded, understanding his reasons, but God how she had wanted him! In the moments before the kiss Kari had realized just how she had loved Tk, it had always been there, and why not? He had always been there for her, through all the adventures in the Digiworld, through all the trials, had saved her life multiple times, and the best part was that during it all he had asked for nothing in return, how could a girl who had gone through it all by his side not love him?

The hours before the show were spent in relative silence, they had no need, and they had understood each others silent declarations of love, but when the hour arrived and the first firework went off they couldn't contain it anymore, the sheer haste in which their lips met and their tongues began to wage a fierce war would have made Davis explode in rage and jealousy.

It was Kari who broke the kiss, panting heavily, the beauty of the fire in the sky reflected in her eyes "Tk" she whispered "I want you to do something for me, something that will make me the happiest girl in the world."

Tk gulped as he realized what she was asking, and in truth he wanted it too, in fact he had recently been having dreams of her and him having passionate sex, but never in a million years had he thought it would happen, but he was ready none the less, letting her hands guide his to her small, perfect, breasts and their already rock-hard nipples.

Any moan of pleasure was drowned out with the thundering fireworks, and soon clothes were strewn everywhere. As he penetrated her she screamed a silent scream of raw pleasure and lust.

All of this was seen by an unbelievably shocked and amazed Tai, But Matt (a hopeless romantic) was all that was keeping Tai from killing his little brother, but as a parting shot before being dragged off the field he shouted in the lover's general direction "YOU'D BETTER AS HELL MARRY HER TK!"

More Author's Notes; I apologize to all the perverts wishing for a graphic lemon, but I didn't want to kill the romantic mood I have tried to make, and as always comment, and also this will be my last digimon fanfic for awhile. HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY.


End file.
